Just Persuasion by Silvershine in Portuguese
by 0.0' Kahli hime
Summary: SasuSaku. "As coisas são diferentes agora. Não somos os mesmos de antes. E hoje, Sasuke-kun, eu farei tudo o que você me pedir. O que quiser...". .:. ღ Tradução/ EDITADA / versão one-shot ღ .:. COMPLETA .:.


_Silvershine: Thanks for letting me translate it :D_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Sobre a fic:<em>**

Classificação estária: M

Localização no anime/manga: Passa-se enquanto Sasuke ainda está sob a tutela de Orochimaru.

Do Original _Just Persuasion_ por Silvershine.

Tradu-adaptação: Por Kahlihime

* * *

><p><strong><span>Apenas Persuasão<span>**

* * *

><p><em>Eu poderia mentir por você,<em>

_Mendigar e roubar por você,_

_Ajoelharia e rastejaria até você me ver._

_Você é igualzinho a mim._

* * *

><p>Lá estava Sasuke. No meio da trilha de terra batida, uma majestosa colina enfeitava o cenário atrás de si. Ele parecia mais alto e mais imponente até mesmo do que as montanhas que arranhavam o céu ao longe.<p>

Sakura estava bem em frente a ele. Deixara para trás a cidade que acabara de visitar, um lugar onde se especializara em medicina, lugar esse para onde Tsunade a enviara com uma certa quantia de dinheiro e uma lista de itens para comprar. Tais itens agora estavam espalhados pelo chão ao seu lado, a cesta onde os levava fora descartada.

E durante muito tempo ela não sabia o que fazer. Haruno **o** tinha visto descendo a colina em direção a ela, _vira_ o rosto e reconheceu aqueles olhos frios e impressionante _os mesmos_, e aquelas feições marcantes. Ela tinha _visto_ que era ele, mas aquela informação ainda estava difícil de se processar. O encontrou há apenas poucas semanas atrás, mas as mudanças que testemunhara nele, ainda precisavam ser registradas em sua mente.

A imagem de Sasuke que ainda permanecia em sua cabeça ainda era aquela de doze anos de idade, e aquela pessoa que vira no esconderijo de Orochimaru, a mesma que lhe tentara repudiar sob o fio da katana, _aquele_ Sasuke, era um completo estranho. Alguém que se parecia com ele, mas não poderia sê-lo. E foi só no momento em que ele chegou a poucos metros de si, que seu coração tinha começou a disparar assustadoramente dentro do peito e a cesta que carregava, caíra imediatamente de sua mão.

O reconhecimento foi difícil e doloroso. Talvez tivesse sido o susto, porque ela queria tanto que fosse_ ele_... Quase não podia confiar em seus próprios olhos. E no instante em que vira claramente que era_ o_ seu Sasuke, ela passou a desejar que não o fosse.

O que ele estava fazendo aqui? Orochimaru e Kabuto estavam por perto? Será que ele tinha recobrado à razão e estava voltando para casa? E se não estivesse? O que ela poderia fazer? Sakura podia correr e buscar Naruto e os outros para ajudar a _trazê-lo de volta_, mas pelo tempo que levaria para chegar à Konoha e voltar, Sasuke já teria ido embora, sem sombra de dúvidas.

* * *

><p>Foi um encontro casual. Sakura poderia até mesmo ter chorado pelo quanto impotente sentia-se.<p>

Ele a reconhecera. Sakura poderia dizê-lo pela forma como olhava para ela, estava com a mesma expressão facial da última vez em que se viram há dois anos e meio. Ele não parecia muito diferente daquela época. A katana preta e branca ainda escondida em sua cintura, mas o Kahama estava completamente fechado devido ao frio que fazia naquela época do ano.

Quando ele deu um passo em direção a ela, a Kunoichi teve de se conter para não tropeçar novamente. A última vez que ele havia feito algum tipo de movimento em sua direção, tinha sido para pôr a katana contra seu peito. Mas tudo que ele fez desta vez foi lentamente se abaixar para pegar a medicação que ela tinha deixado cair. Depositou os saquinhos de ervas e frascos de pílulas de volta na cesta, entregando-a, em seguida, de volta para ela. Sua expressão se mantinha neutra.

Sakura, hesitante, estendeu a mão para alcançar à cesta, seus dedos tocaram levemente nos dele. O contato foi algo como uma corrente elétrica e a intensidade do ato a assustou. Ela já havia trocados pequenos e acidentais toques com este mesmo menino ao longo de todos aqueles anos de time 7, mas nada a havia balançado tão profundamente. Um ínfimo toque de pele foi o bastante para fazer todo o seu _ser_ tremer.

Quaisquer que fossem seus sentimentos por Uchiha Sasuke, não haviam desbotado como os Ino. Ela nunca acreditou naqueles que diziam que seu apego a ele era uma simples paixão, e provavelmente estava certa. Ninguém sabia o quão profundo anseio crescia dentro dela. Ninguém entendia como o amor poderia nascer e se desenvolver a partir de tão pouco. Ela se esforçou para compreender isso em momentos assim, mas no final acabou por se resignar e aceitar.

Ela amava esse rapaz.

Sempre amou e sempre amaria, não importa o que ele fizesse. O tremor em seu coração só confirmou o fato.

Mas então, tão simplesmente, seu olhar deslizou por ela até a aldeia abaixo e parecia que Sakura já não estava mais no cenário. Ela poderia muito bem ter simplesmente desaparecido, pela forma como ele tão facilmente dispersou sua atenção de si. O tecido escuro do Kahama dele deslizou levemente sobre a pele seu braço quando ele passava por ela, continuando seu caminho ladeira abaixo.

Talvez ele não a tivesse reconhecido, afinal?

* * *

><p>Sakura, tentou afastar a inanição, não poderia deixar essa oportunidade passar. Não sem ao menos tentar. Então virou-se e chamou por ele. - Não, Sasuke-kun… Espera … Eu…<p>

Interrompeu-se, não sabendo o que queria dizer ou como dizer. A última coisa que queria era soar desesperada, mas Sasuke não parecia ter ouvido ela falar, pois continuou indo embora sem alterar seu ritmo.

Se ela fosse Uzumaki Naruto, teria gritado e o teria parado e ele a teria escutado. Mas ela era Haruno Sakura e Uchiha Sasuke **nunca **ouvira Haruno Sakura. A maior parte do tempo, quase não dava conta de sua existência.

E isso doía. Porque seus sentimentos por ele eram tão reais e intensos como os de Naruto. Por que ele não podia vê-la como via Naruto? Como alguém que vale a pena ser reconhecido?

- Sasuke... - chamou mais suavemente. - _Por_ _favor._ Eu sou sua amiga. Não me ignore.

Ela deliberadamente suprimiu o sufixo _kun_ que normalmente utilizava, porque seria assim que Naruto o teria feito se estivesse aqui.

Talvez tenha sido isso que o alcançara, ou talvez ele ouvira alguma coisa na voz dela que o fez mudar de idéia, porque de repente o Uchiha freou seus passos, deu meia volta e levantou seu olhar para fitá-la.

Não queria parecer preocupada, Sakura ficou de olho nas mãos dele. Se ele, mesmo que remotamente, se movesse subitamente em direção à sua katana, em questão de segundos ela fugiria para bem longe. Mas Sakura sabia plenamente que se as intenções desse rapaz fossem acabar com sua vida, isso seria extremamente fácil de conseguir. Fugir ou ficar para lutar não faria muita diferença.

Mas agora que sua atenção estava sobre ela, Sakura sentiu-se obrigada a fazer jus a isso. - O que você está fazendo aqui? - sussurrou.

- Vim para buscar suprimentos. - respondeu simplesmente. Novamente, o som da voz masculina chocou bem no fundo de sua memória, embora ela a tivesse ouvido apenas algumas semanas atrás. Era mais profunda do que quando eram genin, mais suave...

E mais insensível e apática.

- Orochimaru te enviou? - ela perguntou.

- Ele não sabe que estou aqui. - Algo em sua postura relaxou. Foi o leve movimento de seus ombros e o modo como seus olhos caminharam pela sua imagem, mostrou a ela que a tensão que ele havia sentido, de alguma forma, havia dissipado.

- Você... você o deixou? – perguntou com olhos arregalados. Ela mal conseguia respirar, o coração disparando no peito.

- Em suma. - ele admitiu, desviando o olhar para as árvores. Sasuke claramente não a via como qualquer tipo de ameaça ou ele não teria ousado tirar os olhos dela. - Orochimaru é controlador. Não gosta de me ver deixando suas instalações sem uma escolta, mas ele não ousará me punir quando eu voltar.

_Quando eu voltar_...

O coração de Sakura destroçou-se. – Entendo. - sussurrou, voltando seu olhar para o chão. - Então você está apenas dando uma _volta_?

Sua voz inexpressiva. - Essencialmente.

- Mas por que veio aqui? – a kunoichi perguntou, franzindo a testa. -Aonde você vai?

Sasuke não respondeu.

Sakura observou o perfil do rapaz, notando algumas das mudanças em seu rosto que não havia percebido em seu último _encontro_ caótico. Suas linhas de expressão haviam mudado, estavam mais másculas, endurecidas, haviam ganho mais definição. Não havia quase nada de infantil ou pueril sobre ele ultimamente, de fato, parecia muito mais velho do que seus reais quinze anos.

Oh, o que ela não daria para tê-lo em casa novamente. Para serem um time de novo. Ok, nunca seria a ser a mesma de antes, mas _Deus,_ todos eles tentariam muito, trabalhariam duro e fariam isso funcionar.

– Sasuke. – Suspirou. - Será que você não percebe que esta é sua chance. Você pode vir para casa comigo agora. Não há nada que te impeça. Ninguém vai ficar bravo com você... bem, Tsunade pode querer ter umas poucas palavras contigo, mas eu vou estar lá do seu lado. Assim como Naruto. E Kakashi sensei.

A tensão natural voltou aos seus ombros. Ele direcionou um olhar frio e crítico a ela, fazendo-a pensar se agira de forma sábia. - Isso nunca acontecerá. - Respondeu friamente. - Não até eu matar _um_ homem.

Ele virou-se e retomou seu caminho em direção à cidade. A respiração de Sakura brecou em sua garganta.

Não... não podia deixá-lo apenas partir. Ela já o havia deixado fazer isso duas vezes e a dor que sua partida causara era quase que insuportável. Não podia deixá-lo partir sem antes tentar tudo em seu poder para convencê-lo a voltar para casa. Não só por causa de si, mas também por Naruto. Nunca mais seria capaz de olhar nos olhos de Naruto, caso deixasse seu melhor amigo partir (novamente). Ela teria de fazer o seu melhor, então.

* * *

><p>- Eu faria qualquer coisa por você, Sasuke! - Sakura gritou, sentindo lágrimas ameaçarem a rolar. - Qualquer coisa! Eu disse isso antes e continuo a dizer agora! Deus, <em>eu<em> mataria por você, se me pedisse!

Ele parou, mas apenas para lançar-lhe um olhar aborrecido. - Você não tem nada a me oferecer, Sakura. Eu disse isso antes e continuo a dizer agora. – Retrucou, ecoando as palavras dela própria.

- Isso não é verdade. - ela sussurrou, balançando a cabeça enquanto diminuía distância entre ambos, com passos atordoados e olhos covardes demais para se atreverem a procurar um ponto acima do peito dele. - As coisas estão diferentes agora. Nós não somos os mesmos de antes.

Mas seus movimentos eram demasiadamente ameaçadores. Ela não tinha a intenção de provocar qualquer tipo de dano a ele, mas Sasuke, sempre paranóico sobre o fato das pessoas ficarem muito perto de si, de invadir seu espaço pessoal...Então antes que ela sequer percebesse o que estava acontecendo, a katana afiada fora desembainhada e pressionada firmemente contra a sua garganta.

Medo percorreu numa sensação amarga ao longo de sua espinha. Sasuke era uma força sólida por trás de si, envolvendo-a com o braço por cima de seu ombro, segurando firme a katana sobre sua veia pulsante. Ela engoliu em seco o mais delicadamente que pôde, perguntando-se interiormente se essa era sua hora. Se este era o lugar onde estava destinada a morrer, neste dia fresco de pleno setembro, longe de casa nas mãos da única pessoa que amava mais do que qualquer coisa no mundo. A única pessoa que nunca sequer mereceu.

- O que ofereci ainda está de pé. - murmurou. - Eu te daria qualquer coisa, Sasuke-kun. E há algumas coisas que você vai perceber que não é qualquer pessoa que pode oferecer.

Ele não disse nada por um momento. Até que... - E o que seria isso?

* * *

><p>Sakura fechou os olhos, ganhou força e coragem antes de girar lentamente dentro do enlace do braço masculino. Ela estava suscetível de ter sua cabeça cortada por fazer qualquer movimento, mas garantiu que seus movimentos fossem lentos e evidentes, sem qualquer indício de dolo ou algo do tipo.<p>

Olhando-o diretamente nos olhos, tão perto que podia sentir seu hálito fresco pulverizando através do nariz. - O que _você_ acha? - sussurrou asperamente.

A respiração dele parou.

Ela não teria notado se não estivesse tão perto dele. Algo penetrou aqueles olhos frios, quase mortos. Um lampejo de confusão, mal-estar ou possivelmente alguma sensação conflitante. O olhar dele, que antes parecia apático e aborrecido, agora percorreria o rosto dela, como se silenciosamente a questionasse sobre o que acabara de propor.

- Já faz quase três anos desde a última vez que soube de você. - disse a kunoichi baixinho, olhos vagando propositalmente sobre a boca masculina que não passava de uma linha sombria. - Você já esteve com uma garota durante esse tempo? Orochimaru te dá liberdade para fazer coisas desse tipo?

O olhar de Sasuke tornou-se distante, como se estivesse olhando através dela e não para ela. A katana que pousava na parte de trás do pescoço feminino, dispersou-se alguns centímetros de distância, seu braço relaxou.

- Você nunca pensou nisso? - Perguntou ela, umedecendo os lábios secos e tentando manter uma postura segura, não queria tremer e demonstrar seus nervos à flor da pele. - Eu sei que você é um vingador e sei que você tem se dedicado a este único objetivo, mas você também _é humano_. Apenas um rapaz. Você já deve ter se perguntado ... certo? Como seria estar com uma garota ?

* * *

><p>Engoliu em seco. Definitivamente engoliu em seco. Sua expressão se manteve inalterada, mas ela sabia que suas palavras estavam tendo um efeito sobre ele. Tivera umas aulas extra-curriculares com outras kunoichi-chunin há quase um ano, aprendendo a lidar com homens de forma confiante e carismática. Mas estava se utilizando de sua própria experiência agora. Quantas vezes fantasiara e sonhara em manipular Sasuke com meras palavras? Praticar o ato de fazer beicinho na frente do espelho e aprender a angular suas sobrancelhas apenas para a direita de modo a alcançar o<em> look<em> perfeito de súplica. Bom, todo seu esforço até que estava valendo a pena, não?

- Você pensa em garotas? – perguntou, inclinando-se somente uma fração e erguendo um pouco a cabeça de modo que seus lábios estavam a meros centímetros dos dele. - Sonha com elas e acorda no meio da noite, ansiando por uma? Você já teve desejo por mim, Sasuke-_kun_? Você já se _tocou._.. enquanto pensava em mim? Porque eu já. E o seu rosto é o único que está em minha mente... quando eu finalmente chego _lá._

_Papo de cama_ não era exatamente sua especialidade. Sua voz tremia ligeiramente enquanto falava, ela hesitava em falar sobre essas coisas com tanta ousadia. E se ele a rejeitasse, ela se sentiria para sempre humilhada, mas de alguma forma, Sakura já sabia que já o tinha na palma da mão.

- Deixe-me fazer isso por você. - sussurrou, inclinando-se lentamente e pousando a testa na curva do pescoço dele, deixando os lábios tocarem-lhe levemente a pele macia de garganta. - Só dessa vez. Sei que nunca pude te dar nada, mas por favor, me deixa te dar isso?

- Isso é um truque. - ouviu-o num suspiro.

Sua expressão ficou triste. - Sasuke-kun, você me conhece. Eu sei que faz muito tempo, mas você _ainda_ me conhece. Eu nunca faria algo assim com você. _Exceto _... – Cortou-se. Pois ela faria qualquer coisa para trazê-lo de volta, até mesmo ludibriá-lo.

Mas isso não era um truque. _Apenas persuasão_.

Era tudo o que ela podia fazer.

Sakura inclinou-se cuidadosamente para trás, fitando-o com os olhos semi-cerrados. - Eu farei qualquer coisa que você pedir, Sasuke-kun. - sussurrou. - O que você quiser...

* * *

><p>De repente, Sasuke deu um passo em direção a ela, em seu rosto uma expressão decidida enquanto agarrava seu pulso firmemente. Sakura se movimentou drasticamente, mas não tentou retirar a mão do enlace dele. - Mas não aqui. - disse com firmeza. – S-se vamos fazer isso, faremos em um lugar apropriado. Há uma pousada naquela cidade onde podemos alugar um quarto.<p>

Ele não confiava nela. E a kunoichi podia dizer isso pelo jeito que ele a olhou, era como se achasse que ela o queria levar para uma armadilha. Mas, depois de um momento, o shinobi apenas soltou seu pulso e deu um leve aceno de cabeça enquanto guardava sua katana novamente. – De acordo.

Evidentemente, Sasuke havia decidido que valia a pena o risco. Além disso, qualquer armadilha que _ela tivesse armado_ provavelmente não lhe representaria uma grande ameaça. Provavelmente ele ainda pensasse nela como aquela figura pueril e inocente do time 7, que vivia choramingando pelos cantos por ser fraca. _Ela não representava qualquer perigo._

No entanto, Sasuke não sabia o quanto Sakura havia crescido ao longo dos últimos anos e certamente não sabia que ela podia abrir uma cratera considerável nessa estrada com nada menos que seu dedo mindinho.

Mas, rachar pedras com os mindinhos não seria de grande ajuda nesta situação. Não importa o quanto a kunoichi tivesse ficado mais forte, Sakura ainda não era páreo para este rapaz. Se ao menos conseguisse chegar seus punhos a centímetros dele, seria motivo de felicidade. Mas se quisesse viver, ela teria de apelar para a última lasca de humanidade que ainda residia no coração do Uchiha. A parte dele que ainda era um rapaz de quinze anos com os mesmos hormônios como qualquer outro da sua idade do sexo masculino.

- Vamos lá. - disse ela, virando-se e trilhando o caminho por onde veio, retornando em direção à vila onde comprara suprimentos médicos. Sasuke começou a andar, passo a passo, mantendo certa distância dela. Ele não queria andar ao seu lado, porque isso seria quase que _tão familiar_, como se eles se conhecessem...

Os dedos de Sakura apertaram ansiosamente ao redor da cesta de madeira que segurava, sentindo seu coração acelerando no peito como se estivesse correndo em vez de caminhar em um ritmo tão vagaroso. Não se atreveu a olhar para Sasuke, mas sabia o que veria lá de qualquer maneira. Frieza. Desapego. Desconfiança.

Eles estavam tão longe, considerando o fato do que estavam prestes a fazer.

* * *

><p>Chegaram à base da montanha e as árvores começaram a dar lugar a eventuais casas e cabanas, até que finalmente a estrada em pavimentação surgiu, tal como a parte externa do mercado podia ser vista. Foi ali que Sakura tinha passado a manhã, escolhendo os vários itens da lista de Tsunade, pechinchando para obter o menor preço possível.<p>

Sentira-se tão cheia de vida horas atrás, conversando com muitas pessoas diferentes e barganhando ofertas de modo flertivo com os vendedores. Ela nunca poderia ter imaginado que encontraria Sasuke naquele mesmo dia. Agora toda aquela alegria que sentira havia se evaporado, sentia-se tão fria e vazia da mesma forma como o Uchiha se sentia.

Eles passaram por um estabelecimento, mas Sakura o ignorou. Ela não estava pronta. Era muito cedo. Não queria olhar para trás e dizer '_Ei, onde você quer fazer isso mesmo?_'.

Nada parecia certo de todo modo.

Foi Sasuke que finalmente parou. – Lá. - disse calmamente.

Sakura seguiu seu olhar e praticamente mudou de cor.

_'Esse_ buraco de merda?' Sakura aproximou-se da entrada de uma pousada (praticamente em ruínas), local para onde ele havia apontado e rapidamente olhou ao redor para algo mais adequado. – Que tal ali?- perguntou, apontando para uma pensão com um pequeno jardim na lateral.

Sasuke lançou-lhe um olhar habitual antes de mover-se silenciosamente em direção à pousada que ele havia selecionado. Nesse momento, Sakura percebeu que não iria para onde havia sugerido, provavelmente por ele achar que ela realmente o estava conduzindo para uma armadilha. Então, resignou-se a segui-lo, seu coração partindo, pois aquilo tudo era tão _errado_ ...

Sua primeira vez era para ser romântica e cheia de amor e confiança em seu parceiro. Mas, em vez disso parecia que seria com um cara que além de não gostar dela, também não confiava nela.

* * *

><p>O funcionário da recepção era um senhor de idade, óculos empoleirados na ponta do nariz e um bigode escuro e espesso adornava sua face senil. Parecia que estava usando um daqueles óculos de fantasia de carnaval com um nariz falso e pêlos faciais de plástico, mas não, era de verdade. E não havia nada nem remotamente jovial ou amigável enquanto ele olhava por cima do seu jornal. - Posso ajudar?<p>

- Nós ... uh ... - Sakura não tinha coragem de olhar o homem nos olhos, então ela olhou para o balcão de madeira. - Precisamos de um quarto.

- É trinta por noite. – disse o homem, pousando o jornal sobre o balcão e ajeitando os óculos.

Os braços de Sasuke estavam cruzados sobre o peito enquanto falava ao velho. - Não vamos precisar mais do que algumas horas, no máximo.

O homem fez uma careta, depois conferiu um olhar repugnante à Sakura. - Eu não alugo quartos para prostitutas.

A kunoichi sentiu como se tivesse levado um chute no estômago. - Pagaremos pela noite. - Respondeu ríspida, pegando algumas moedas do bolso, que era tudo o que restava do que Tsunade lhe dera.

- Eu _disse. –_ repetiu o velho lentamente, como se ela foi excepcionalmente estúpida. - Eu não alugo quartos para pros-

- Você realmente acha que uma prostituta é quem pagaria pelo quarto? - retrucou, largando o dinheiro com força sobre o balcão. - Por favor. Um quarto pela noite.

Irritado, mas derrotado pela lógica da kunoichi, o balconista pegou o dinheiro e apontou para um corredor que conduzia ao foyer. - Pode ficar com o quarto número doze. Nenhum barulho é permitido após meia noite e vocês tem que ir embora amanhã às dez da manhã.

– Tudo bem. - Sakura murmurou, de cabeça baixa. Tomou o caminho do corredor com Sasuke logo atrás si. Tão logo chegou ao local indicado, a kunoichi fechou a porta com um pouco de força, trancando-a em seguida.

* * *

><p>O quarto estava escuro e cheirava ligeiramente a mofo. A janela estava fechada com ripas de madeira que lançam longas tiras de luz branca sobre a cama. Finas frestas de luz revelavam a poeira que rodopiava no ar espesso.<p>

Ninguém havia limpado aquele lugar há muito tempo e Sakura tinha certeza que os lençóis não tinham sido mudados.

Enquanto Sasuke examinava o quarto com um olhar desinteressado, Sakura o observava com o canto dos olhos, imaginando se ele estava realmente tão calmo e sereno quanto parecia, uma vez que ela mesma se sentia uma pilha de nervos. Movia-se pelo chão com movimento gracioso de um lutador experiente em guarda, o assoalho praticamente não rangia sob seus pés.

Com movimentos casuais, ele se sentou na ponta da cama e inclinou-se para desfazer os prendedores de suas sandálias. Tirando-as dos pés, ele as colocou ao lado de um dos pés da cama como que em um movimento obsessivo-compulsivo, isso era tão a cara dele, que o peito de Sakura chegou a doer. Ele sempre foi assim. Cada bandagem tinha que estar dobrada com perfeição, perfeitamente lisas, e cada xícara de chá tinha de ser preparada e mexida do mesmo modo, o mesmo número de vezes a cada minuto. Isso era tão familiar que lhe enjoava, fazendo-a respirar fundo para estabilizar as emoções turbulentas que afligiam seu peito. Um nódulo havia se formado em sua garganta que se tornava difícil de engolir, sua boca estava tão seca.

Ele finalmente levantou a cabeça para olhar para ela, olhos escuros ainda mais intimidadores sob o quarto mal iluminado. - Bem? - disse suavemente. - Você já se acovardou?

Terror a tomou novamente, mas ela não deixou o transparecer em seu rosto. Em vez de responder, simplesmente afastou-se para longe da porta, deixando sua cesta de medicamentos em uma cadeira próxima, movendo-se em seguida em direção a ele. Suas pernas pareciam estar sobrecarregadas com alguns dos pesos de treinamento de Lee. Parou imediatamente na frente do shinobi, de pé entre as pernas dele com os joelhos tocando o colchão. Muito lentamente, ergueu a mão como se fosse afastar uma mecha de cabelo negro daquele rosto marcante.

A mão dele fora mais rápida, a capturando firmemente, contendo-a sob seu enlace. Sakura franziu as sobrancelhas em confusão, mas da maneira que Sasuke olhou para suas mãos unidas, com um toque de mesma confusão em seu rosto, ele reagiu instintivamente. Foi meramente reflexo.

Aos poucos, a mão dele afrouxou o forte enlace e caiu sobre a cama, permitindo a kunoichi tocar em seu cabelo negro de forma doce, mergulhando seus dedos finos pelos fios e tocando-lhe levemente a face e parte do pescoço durante o processo. Seu cabelo parecia diferente do que costumava ser. Parecia mais áspero e menos cuidado. Ela sabia disso pois uma vez durante o exame chunin, Sasuke havido sido abatido pelo selo e ela ofereceu seu colo para ele deitar-se. Foi naquele dia que Sakura descobriu o quão macio eram os cabelos dele. Ela permaneceu com ele então, tentando ajudá-lo com o calvário, confortando-o através de sussurros, acariciando seus cabelos sedosos e afastando-os suavemente de seu rosto coberto de suor. Sakura repetiu a ação agora, imaginado exatamente quem estava tentando confortar – _a ela mesma ou a Sasuke?_

* * *

><p>Considerando a razão deles terem alugado este quarto, Sakura sentiu-se no direito de beijá-lo. Isso parecia como<em> nada<em> agora. Anos atrás, ela faria qualquer tipo de plano mirabolante na tentativa de descobrir maneiras de roubar um beijo fugaz de Sasuke. Agora, aquele beijo que há tantos anos buscava incessantemente parecia algo muito maior e mais assustador do que jamais imaginou. Nem valia mais a pena sequer pensar mais sobre isso.

Com uma mão no ombro dele, inclinou-se ligeiramente, dobrando a cabeça para pôr seus lábios suavemente contra os dele. E por um momento, Sakura pensou que ele fosse aceitar sua carícia. Mas no último instante, ele afastou seu rosto para longe num movimento brusco, fazendo Sakura congelar na posição em que estava.

Ela apertou os lábios bem firmes e propositadamente retirou a mão do ombro dele. - Sasuke-kun, se isso faz você se sentir desconfortável não precisamos faz-

- Sem beijo. - interrompeu secamente, lançando-lhe um olhar frio. - Eu não me importo com o que mais fizermos, mas **sem **beijo.

– Certo. – murmurou a kunoichi magoada. - Então, podemos foder um ao outro, mas não podemos nos beijar.

- Exatamente. - Mas o Uchiha não a olhava nos olhos nesse momento.

Sakura se ajeitou com um suspiro trêmulo. - O que você quer que eu faça, Sasuke? - perguntou baixinho, sentindo-se perdida e derrotada.

* * *

><p>Ele olhou para ela, a cabeça ligeiramente inclinada para o lado. Seu olhar permanecia no rosto feminino por um momento antes de cair para o colete vermelho e ele pareceu deliberadamente cuidadoso antes de encará-la novamente. - Tira esse colete. - Foi mais como um desafio do que qualquer outra coisa, testando-a para ver o quão longe sua coragem a levaria antes que ela se amedrontasse e fugisse.<p>

Bem, isso não iria acontecer.

Sua coragem estava cada vez mais pulsante do que ele jamais poderia entender ou acreditar.

Infelizmente, essas aulas extra-curriculares para kunoichi não a tinha ensinado nada sobre o despir-se de forma sexy. A única forma que ela sabia como despir-se era do jeito que fazia para tomar banho, desfazendo as dobraduras e os botões de forma rápida e prática.

Ela abriu o zíper da frente do colete rigidamente e encolheu os ombros, deixando-o cair ao chão como se estivesse apenas se preparando para dormir, como de costume.

O quarto não estava particularmente aquecido e Sakura teve que lutar contra o desejo de esfregar os braços e tremer, o que ele provavelmente não consideraria particularmente sexy.

- Eu acho que você quer que eu tire o sutiã também, não é? - disse secamente, afrouxando as bandagens que usava como roupa íntima, na intenção de se livrar logo daquele empecilho. Afinal, era melhor acabar logo com essa parte.

Sakura não era uma moça extremamente auto-consciente ou pelo menos não quando se tratava de seus seios. Ela sabia que eles eram de um tamanho decente, considerando que eram constantemente ofuscado pelos de Tsunade. Mas, o que lhes faltava em tamanho compensavam em firmeza, algo que as outras kunoichi invejavam sempre quando se banhava após seus treinos. - _Ah, tão jovem, com tendões e ligamentos firmes como aço!_ - elas diriam, fazendo Sakura corar e entrar debaixo da água envergonhada mesmo estando secretamente satisfeita.

Mas esta era a primeira vez que iria deixar um homem vê-la _assim_. Ela ficou surpresa pois nao estava sentindo vergonha. Mesmo quando a sala ficou fria, graças ao vento que entrou pela janela, enviado-lhe um arrepio que correu pelos seus braços, fazendo com que seus mamilos eriçassem. Não sentia nada.

Nenhuma excitação. Sem humilhação. Nada.

* * *

><p>Observava o rosto de Sasuke, esperando por algum tipo de reação, tentando descobrir se ele gostou do que vira. Ele estava franzindo a testa, mas ela não poderia dizer o que aquilo significava. O silêncio tornou a atmosfera ainda mais pesada. Sakura movimentou-se, inclinando-se um pouco para trás. - Você pode tocá-los, se quiser. – ofereceu hesitante.<p>

Quando ele não fez nada, a kunoichi lutou para não soltar um suspiro de impaciência, estendendo finalmente sua mão para junto da dele, tirando-a de sua posição de conforto e colocando-a firmemente e num movimento repentino contra seu seio. Para uma pessoa tão fria, a mão do Uchiha estava inacreditavelmente quente, enviando um outro tremor como se fosse um corrente elétrica que passava por todo o corpo dela.

Houve um momento de constrangimento quando Sasuke não parecia saber o que fazer e depois de olhar o rosto dela com cuidado, ele começou a apertar suavemente, girando seu polegar ao redor do mamilo duro.

E o tremor que veio a seguir, não tinha nada a ver com o frio agora. Ela estava completamente despreparada para o formigamento que correu por sua pele e que fez seus seios agonizarem docemente e ficarem mais eriçados.

Sakura nunca pensou que eles eram particularmente sensíveis ao toque e não esperava também sentir qualquer coisa vindo de Sasuke. Ela só o convidou a fazê-lo porque tinha pensado que era o tipo de coisa que os rapazes gostariam de fazer.

Mas agora, com seu polegar calejado - muito mais calejado do que costumava ser – Sasuke foi traçado a ponta do mamilo sensível, ocasionalmente fazendo movimentos circulares hesitantes como se fosse uma fase experimental. Sakura teve de morder o lábio para suprimir um suspiro. Não era exatamente que seu toque estivesse induzindo uma corrente elétrica de prazer, mas certamente ela sentiu alguma coisa que fez com que seus ombros tensos relaxassem um pouco. Teria fechado os olhos, mas ainda havia um forte senso de racionalidade dentro de si que lhe dizia para não deixar sua guarda baixa perto _dessa _pessoa, mesmo que ele fosse o amor da sua vida.

- O que mais você quer que eu faça? - perguntou-lhe, a voz pouco acima de um sussurro.

- Sua saia...

_Oh merda..._

Essa foi a hora em que Sakura começou a ficar auto-consciente. Estava vestindo suas roupas normais, que consistia no colete e numa saia preta comum sem shorts por baixo_._ E ela sabia que logo que sua saia tivesse ido embora, ele a pediria que retirasse suas calcinhas e então ela ficaria praticamente nua e Sakura realmente não gostava da idéia de Sasuke ser capaz de vê-la. _Lá._

* * *

><p>Reuniu todas as suas forças e tocou a mão sobre o ombro dele. - Você tem que tirar seu kahama primeiro. - disse.<p>

A mão de Sasuke deixou imediatamente o seio da Kunoichi e ele ficou observando o rosto dela com uma intensidade que Sakura não compreendia e muito menos gostava. Ela sentia como se tudo o que dizia a ele soasse como um desafio. Não havia nada nem remotamente agradável ou romântico sobre o que estavam fazendo... eles estavam lutando um contra o outro num tipo diferente de batalha. Mas pelo menos era do tipo em que Sakura tinha uma chance de ganhar.

Lentamente, Sasuke se levantou. Como Sakura estava de pé, diretamente em frente a suas pernas, seu corpo acabou esfregando-se contra o dela quando se levantou. O tecido áspero de sua camisa acabou roçando nos seios femininos e a respiração da kunoichi congelou com o atrito. Foi uma sensação agradável. Melhor ainda era ter agora o corpo rígido dele pressionando contra o seu.

Sasuke se movimentou contra a pele dela, mais do que fizera durante toda essa noite, e ela sentiu a necessidade de dar um passo para trás para dar um pouco de espaço para ele.

Sakura manteve um olhar atento sobre o shinobi quando ele agarrou a katana, deixando-a livre de seu cinto. Colocou-a na borda da cama como uma clara indicação de que _não _a deixaria fora de seu alcance. Se, um pouco mais tarde, ela fizesse algo que ele particularmente não gostasse , não seria muito difícil de pegar a katana e lhe cortar a garganta.

_Psiquê de um assassino, talvez?_

O nó do cinto de Sasuke foi tirado de forma abrupta deixando aos poucos cair seu kahama no chão ao lado de seu colete. Outras peças se deguiram até que, depois de um momento, sobrou apenas a familiar camisa branca que se abriu num movimento quase que convidativo. Seus movimentos eram rápidos e já estava a ponto de removê-la quando Sakura o deteve com uma mão fria em seu peito, diretamente sobre seu coração. - Deixe-me. - ela disse baixinho, deslizando os dedos sobre sua pele suave e quente. Sakura podia sentir o coração dele batendo sobre sua palma, mas o sentia distante e lento, como se ela pudesse mergulhar o punho em seu peito nesse instante e não fosse capaz de encontrar qualquer coisa lá dentro.

Ela deu um passo em direção a ele novamente, perto o suficiente para que seus seios roçassem sua pele nua, enquanto afundava sua cabeça num movimento delicado para a frente para pressionar um beijo suave na base do pescoço dele. Foi um toque lento e cauteloso, como se estivesse testando o quanto ela poderia chegar perto dele e o quanto ele estava disposto a se abrir para ela. Sakura levantou suas mãos hesitantes para pousá-las debaixo da camisa masculina, deslizando-as lentamente até seus ombros, empurrando o tecido delicadamente e deixando-o lentamente cair ao chão.

Era tão estranho. Teria sido muito melhor se ele a deixasse o seu beijar na boca, porque assim ela poderia imaginá-los realmente aproveitando e sendo levados pelo momento, sem a necessidade de pensar ou deliberar cada movimento que fizesse. Sakura estava constrangedoramente consciente de si mesma, esperando por ele lhe dizer cruelmente sobre qualquer outra coisa ou local onde não tinha permissão para beijar ou tocar.

O que aconteceu quando os dedos dela levemente deslocaram-se para cima de seu ombro esquerdo em direção ao pescoço. O braço dele levantou num movimento brusco, agarrou o pulso dela num enlace tão firme e apertado que chegou a doer. A cabeça da kunoichi deu um salto alarmado. - O quê? - perguntou ela.

- Não toque no selo. - disse rapidamente, um aviso claro aos seus olhos. - Eu não sei que tipo de técnicas de selamento Kakashi pode ter lhe ensinado desde aquela época.

Suas sobrancelhas plissaram enquanto ela tirava a mão num movimento brusco para trás de si. - Kakashi-sensei não me ensionou nenhuma técnica nova depois que você foi embora. – explicou-se. - E se há alguma coisa que você não quer que eu toque, pode me dizer agora. Estou fazendo o meu melhor, Sasuke ...

As mãos dele voltaram-se para cada lado do corpo, mas ele não disse nada. Sakura tomou essa atitude como um parecer favorável a continuar e com cautela, estendeu a mão para alcançar novamente o peito dele e deslizá-las delicadamente sobre o mesmo, descendo devagar até a altura dos quadris dele. - Eu quero fazer você feliz. - sussurrou, fechando os olhos enquanto se aproximava. Sakura pressionou um beijo no queixo masculino e outro no pescoço antes de pressionar sua testa contra ombro direito dele, local livre de selo ou qualquer coisa que não fosse a pele dele. - Mesmo que seja só por pouco tempo. Vou fazer o meu melhor.

* * *

><p>O cheiro dele havia mudado. Há três anos, ela não havia pensado muito sobre isso até o dia em que ele desapareceu de sua vida. Sakura encontrou-se visitando os bens que Sasuke havia deixado para trás em sua casa e muitas vezes ficou por horas na mesma posição, apenas segurando uma camisa velha dele e respirando aquele aroma acolhedor e familiar.<p>

O shinobi ainda cheirava como _ele_ mesmo, mas agora havia algo _diferente_ em sua pele. Coisas que Sakura não reconhecia e que a tornava inquieta, coisas que adquiriu após viver por tanto tempo próximo a Orochimaru. Podia sentir o cheiro úmido de masmorras vazias sempre que pressionava seu nariz sobre sua pele, a secura e frio próprios de serpentes e suas escarpas. Mas algo estava muito presente, uma nova presença que nada poderia encobrir ou alterar.

O cheiro da masculinidade. A prova de que agora ele era homem.

* * *

><p>Sakura beijou sua clavícula e atreveu-se a deixar que sua língua passeasse para saborear a pele masculina. Sentiu um gosto salgado e também algo do tipo fumaça ou fogo, como se ele recentemente tivesse passado um grande tempo próximo à uma fogueira. A kunoichi moveu a cabeça para baixo até a altura de um mamilo masculino e hesitou só por um momento antes de inclinar-se para frente e deslizar a língua lentamente sobre o mesmo. Sentiu a respiração de Sasuke engatar e de repente a mão dele estava descansando num enlace firme na parte de trás da cabeça dela, como se estivesse pronto a afastá-la, decidindo-se sobre tal possibilidade.<p>

Entusiasmada, Sakura o fez novamente, fechando os lábios em volta do mamilo eriçado, nunca imaginara que o Uchiha fosse tão sensível àquela carícia. Ela provocava o outro mamilo com as pontas dos dedos, surpresa ao sentir os batimentos cardíacos dele acelerando sob seu toque.

A frieza de Sasuke era algo somente superficial, ela sabia disso. Porque em seu âmago ele era apenas um rapaz volátil, excessivamente emocional e fora de controle. Mantinha paixão e raiva trancadas dentro de si, talvez agora até mais do que costumava fazer no passado, mas Sakura ainda podia sentir tudo isso. O calor latente que ardia dentro dele, ameaçando a entrar em ebulição em vista à quantidade certa de provocação.

Não era sempre uma paixão do bem.

Na verdade, ela tinha certeza que foi essa intensidade que o levou a fazer tantas escolhas irracionais em sua vida. Mas agora ela precisava _disso_. Tinha que fazer isso se voltar a seu favor de alguma forma e fazê-lo ver o tipo de coisas que ele estava perdendo por ficar ao lado de Orochimaru.

* * *

><p>Logo que Sasuke soltou a cabeça dela e deslizou suas mãos pelas costas femininas para capturar sua cintura na altura do cós de sua saia, ela sabia exatamente o que ele queria. Sakura se endireitou rapidamente, mordendo o lábio e olhando para o chão. - Eu posso fazer isso. - disse rapidamente, o sentimento de auto-consciência voltando.<p>

– Não. - cortou antes que ela pudesse se mover. - Deixe-me.

Sakura não teve escolha senão ficar ali, impassível, enquanto os dedos hábeis varriam a circunferência de sua cintura. Os ônix a fitavam profundamente, procurando extraordinariamente orgulhoso por uma expressão totalmente despreocupada. Em segundos, aqueles dedos peritos localizaram o botão que prendia todo o tecido e com um movimento deliberado, Sasuke o abriu, arrancando-o de sua saia.

Não havia sentido em criar um estardalhaço por isso. A não ser que ela _quisesse_ morrer ali mesmo.

O botão caiu ruidosamente em algum lugar pelo chão e Sasuke rasgou o tecido da saia feminina com seus próprios punhos. Puxou Sakura para junto de si, ocasionando uma ligeira colisão entre os corpos, arrastando o tecido que restara até a altura dos joelhos da kunoichi.

Sua calcinha esticou levemente e quase desceu acompanhando a saia. Automaticamente, Sakura a puxou de volta ao lugar, mas provavelmente não rápido o suficiente para evitar que os olhos de Sasuke vislumbrassem uma suave penugem de cachinhos cor-de-rosa que ela nunca gostaria que ele tivesse visto.

Sem sua saia, que fora lançada sobre a pilha de roupas, Sakura estava praticamente nua, exceto pelo o pedaço de pano que chamava de "calcinha". Ela desejou que tivesse colocado uma peça um pouco melhor naquele dia. Se apenas soubesse naquela manhã, que logo mais tarde estaria tentando seduzir um Uchiha... A peça que tinha inadvertidamente escolhido, em vez disso, era velha e um pouco encardida e até mesmo um pouco frouxa. Na frente havia um desenho animado de um gatinho tão bonitinho com um slogan embaraçoso "Me abrace"_._ Quando a comprou há dois anos, havia pensado _mas que coisa é essa?_ No entanto, ninguém nunca o veria de qualquer maneira.

Era engraçado como as coisas mudaram de figura.

* * *

><p>Sasuke avançou, as mãos movendo-se sobre as costas dela afim de alcançar seu bumbum e então segurá-lo firmemente contra si. Dedos se moviam contra a carne macia de seu traseiro em uma massagem inquieta, apertando e amassando de modo que a fez engolir em seco e recostar sua testa contra o colarinho masculino. Ele parecia estar ficando mais ousado em seus movimentos a cada investida, não necessitando que Sakura lhe pedisse para iniciar qualquer tipo de contato. A forma possessiva e descarada como a estava tocando a fazia querer derreter-se, ou talvez apenas aninhar-se um pouco em suas mãos.<p>

Quase toda a sua vida Sakura ansiou por algum tipo de contato com esse rapaz. Agora estava conseguindo. E mais realista do que jamais poderia ter imaginado.

Sentiu-se um pouco tonta quando ergueu o queixo para sussurrar em seu ouvido. - O que você quer que eu faça?

Ele virou a cabeça para pressionar seu rosto ao lado do dela. A sensação da respiração dele contra seu ouvido e garganta provocava-lhe arrepios por toda a espinha, mas aquilo com certeza não a preparou para o que ele disse em seguida.

- Chupa… o meu pau.

* * *

><p>A respiração de Sakura congelou em seus pulmões.<p>

As palavras obscenas ecoavam ao redor de seu cérebro como o som de uma shuriken batendo e voltando contra as paredes de seu crânio. Ela vagamente esperava que teria que fazer algo _desse _tipo, mas realmente ouvi-lo dizer todas as palavras, ordenado-a a fazê-lo...

Eles nem sequer haviam se beijado...

Seu silêncio foi muito prolongado e eventualmente Sasuke deu de ombros. - Eu acho que você mudou de idéia. -disse triunfante, voltando-se em direção às suas sandálias.

- Não, eu ... só ... - Ela não sabia como terminar a frase. Colocando suas mãos trêmulas sobre os ombros dele, Sakura sugeriu que ele se sentasse na cama e flexionou os dedos sobre seus músculos tensos enquanto tentava arranjar coragem para mover-se até seus _membros_ inferiores.

- Eu nunca fiz isso antes. - sentiu a necessidade de dizer isso a ele, pois Sakura tinha a sensação de que estragaria tudo por sua falta de experiência.

Mas a face de Sasuke não demonstrou nem um pouco de "simpatia" ou "compreensão". Ele só esperou por ela começar sua parte no acordo.

* * *

><p>Sakura aspirou um pouco de ar ainda trêmula e lambeu os lábios secos antes de lentamente ficar de joelhos, as mãos apoiadas firmemente sobre os joelhos dele. Sasuke observava com cautela as ações da kunoichi e ela não tinha certeza, mas pensou ter visto sua mão deslizar suavemente em direção à sua katana. Agora, em especial, ele teria dificuldade em confiar nela. Pois estava prestes a ser colocado em uma posição bastante vulnerável.<p>

– Tudo bem. - disse baixinho, falando principalmente para si mesma. - Eu não planejo mordê-lo ou qualquer coisa do tipo.

Ao menos, não enquanto ele não a fizesse pular de susto ou coisa parecida...

* * *

><p>As mãos dela corriam pela parte interna das coxas masculinas, tentando em vão acalmá-lo e ao mesmo tempo excitá-lo. Não havia nenhuma protuberância visível entre as pernas do Uchiha e por um momento Sakura ficou preocupada se ele simplesmente não a achava desejável o suficiente para ficar excitado. Mas talvez ele apenas não tivesse tido estímulo suficiente. É claro que a situação desconfortável em que ambos se puseram não tinha tornado a tarefa particularmente fácil ou suficientemente cômoda – aquilo era dificilmente o ato apaixonado com o qual ela sempre fantasiou.<p>

Sakura olhou para cima, suas pálpebras pesadas, estava reunindo coragem dentro de si.

Começou lentamente a puxar o cós da calça dele. Afrouxou-o com facilidade e estava evidentemente à espera de ser recebida por roupas íntimas.

Mas ele não estava usando nenhuma.

Tomada de surpresa, Sakura congelou e olhou fixamente para _lá_. Mas o que ela havia esperado? Não era como se Orochimaru fosse se preocupar em comprar roupas íntimas para Sasuke, não é mesmo?

Hum ... _péssima trilha de pensamento._

* * *

><p>Antes que perdesse a coragem, Sakura mergulhou a mão em suas calças e livrou-o daquele empecilho com o máximo de cautela possível. Ela não sabia o quão sensível era esta parte da anatomia masculina e com certeza não queria machucá-lo acidentalmente. Ficou impressionada em senti-lo. Suave, quase como veludo. Seu toque era hesitante e gentil como se tentasse descobrir o que ele gostava ou não gostava.<p>

Uma mudança do ritmo da respiração dele lhe sugeriu que ela havia encontrado a pressão certa enquanto sua mão apertava e girava em torno daquela carne masculina. A mão de Sasuke instintivamente agarrou o ombro dela. Estava ficando mais ereto, quanto mais ela o manipulava mais duro ele ficava. Sakura olhou brevemente para cima e notou que ele observava seus movimentos com intensidade. A respiração dele parecia vacilar.

Era como uma droga.

Nunca, em sua vida inteira, ela o havia afetado dessa forma (de forma alguma), principalmente como o estava afetando agora. Um simples deslizar de seus dedos e um aperto suave eram suficientes para que os dentes de Sasuke cerrassem para impedir que ruídos indesejados escapassem de sua boca contra sua vontade. Ele estava gostando. O comprimento de seu membro latejante era prova suficiente disso. E perceber tal foi também suficiente para que um pequeno sorriso de triunfo aparecesse nos lábios da kunoichi. Era uma sensação boa, mesmo que por menor que fosse, sentir que tinha algum poder sobre ele.

* * *

><p>No entanto, ainda havia tanta coisa que podia fazer com as mãos...<p>

Mas, ele a pediu para que o estimulasse oralmente e era exatamente isso que ela deveria fazer. Mordeu o lábio ansiosa como se estivesse relutante. Ele estava certamente bem maior do que estava há um momento atrás. Quatro ou cinco polegadas agora já tinham se tornado seis ou sete, e ela podia ter certeza que sua boca não era grande o suficiente para receber mais um ou dois centímetros.

No entanto, tinha que tentar.

* * *

><p>O corpo feminino parecia se mover por conta própria, como se <em>ela<em> fosse apenas uma passageira residente em sua mente, não possuía qualquer controle sob si mesma.

Os lábios úmidos roçaram a ponta de sua ereção e nesse instante, Sakura ouviu outro grunhido suave enquanto a mão dele fazia seu caminho pelo ombro dela até emaranhar-se nos fios róseos de sua cabeça. Ela pressionou um beijo no membro dele, suave e lentamente, ainda testando as águas. As mãos de Sasuke apertaram o enlace em seu cabelo quase que dolorosamente e ela sentiu como se ele tivesse se contorcido sob sua carícia. Uma lambida ao longo de sua ereção e um tremor forte percorreu por todo o corpo masculino.

_Oh,_ isso fora ainda melhor do que antes. As atitudes dele estavam ficando cada vez mais responsivas e intensas, Sakura notou seriedade em cada uma delas. Então, finalmente deixou que o instinto a guiasse, deixando sua língua passear sobre _ele _novamente, só que agora mais lentamente, começando de baixo para cima, girando a língua em torno da extremidade dele. E agora, Sasuke estava tão duro como pedra, sua pele ainda mais suave e quente ao toque, e ela podia sentir o quadril dele enrijecer sob seus braços.

E tomando mais um fôlego em busca de coragem, Sakura se aproximou e tomou-o em sua boca.

Sua língua acariciava-lhe na medida em que afundava a cabeça para baixo o máximo que conseguia ir, antes de retroceder e repetir o movimento, terminando-o com uma chupada suave. Sasuke se arrepiou sob seu toque e soltou um gemido gutural de pura luxúria. Sakura se atreveu a olhar para cima por um momento a fim de avaliar a expressão na face do shinobi, mas a cabeça de Sasuke estava voltada para trás e seus olhos estavam cerrados, cenho comprimido em resposta à uma sensação de intenso prazer ou dor. Provavelmente era a primeira opção, pois a mão dele na parte de trás da cabeça dela guiava ansiosamente seus movimentos.

* * *

><p>Era incrivelmente excitante vê-lo em um momento tão submissivo.<p>

Ele se mostrava sempre como uma pessoa tão fria e distante, e agora, era simplesmente de parar o coração vê-lo render-se a algo que _ela_ poderia lhe dar.

Sakura se concentrou em seus movimentos, acompanhando o ritmo que a mão masculina lhe oferecia, acariciava-o com a língua, lábios e mãos. Pôde sentir o início do prazer dele molhar levemente sua boca, um sabor de terra e sal, um aroma completamente masculino.

Era constrangedor, a kunoichi estava babando, mas Sasuke não parecia notar ou se preocupar com isso e pelo menos serviu para aliviar o atrito de suas mãos, local onde sua boca não conseguia alcançar.

Continuou, mesmo quando sua mandíbula começou a doer e seu pescoço começou a ter um torcicolo, ainda assim continuava a dar prazer a ele.

* * *

><p>Era como uma droga.<p>

Ouvir seus ruídos suaves, gemidos e suspiros involuntários a excitavam. A resposta completamente honesta do corpo do Uchiha a fazia se sentir muito quente e ela já estava começando a sentir o início da deliciosa onda de excitação em sua barriga e outra se formando entre suas pernas. Sentiu também que sua calcinha estava úmida. Ela era quase tão habilidosa quanto ele e sua boca começou a se mover em um padrão mais ousado, as mãos estocando num ritmo intenso, cadente.

Os quadris masculinos, de repente, deram uma estocada profunda e Sakura sentiu-se praticamente engolindo todo o membro masculino. Ela tossiu e balbuciou, afastando-se surpresa, perguntando se ele já havia gozado. Mas não parecia ser o caso e antes mesmo que tivesse uma chance de se recuperar, sentiu-se ser puxada pelos braços e dragada para colo dele.

* * *

><p>Nenhuma palavra foi trocada entre eles no momento em que ele puxava os quadris femininos para frente até que ambos se <em>encontrassem<em>. A respiração de Sakura vacilou ao sentir aquela ereção posicionando-se insistentemente na fenda entre suas pernas e a kunoichi não pôde deixar de rolar seus quadris levemente na intenção de senti-lo um pouco mais contra sua pele desejosa. Aquilo era bom demais. Cada roçar e estocada excitava aquele pequeno local escondido no interior de seu sexo, enviando ondas pulsantes de prazer por todos os poros de sua pele, deixando-a com as pernas trêmulas e necessitando gravemente de segurar-se firme nos ombros dele para não cair ao chão.

Mas o maior afrodisíaco era simplesmente observar o rosto de Sasuke. Traçando padrões nas mudanças em suas feições, expressões cheias de prazer que inundavam sua face a cada segundo.

E era ela quem estava fazendo aquilo com ele.

Fazendo-o sentir-se assim.

Ninguém mais poderia lhe proporcionar essa sensação.

Nem Naruto.

Nem Orochimaru.

Ninguém além de Sakura.

* * *

><p>Naruto detinha o poder da amizade para com Sasuke e quanto a Orochimaru, esse detinha apenas o <em>poder<em>. Mas somente Sakura poderia oferecer o prazer físico - o conforto que o corpo poderia dar um ao outro. Com simples toques, conseguiu baixar a guarda dele mais do que qualquer um jamais o fizera ou faria.

Queria tanto beijá-lo.

Mas temia que se tentasse, isso talvez estragasse o momento e então se conformou com apenas o contato de sua masculinidade entre suas pernas. E se ele continuasse roçando por mais tempo, ela provavelmente teria um orgasmo ali mesmo, apenas com a simples fricção que ele estava proporcionando.

Seu interior _doía_, exigindo que algo a penetrasse e a levasse para o céu.

_Oh, ela nem sequer precisou pedir._

* * *

><p>E outro gemido de vulnerabilidade fora arrancado da garganta de Sasuke, enquanto ele pressionava o rosto contra ombro dela. - Eu preciso foder você. - o ouviu dizer entre dentes semi-cerrados. - <em>Agora.<em>

Sakura correu suas mãos pelo seu cabelo dele e sobre suas costas e acenou com a cabeça, ainda meio tonta, em concordância com seu pedido.

No momento seguinte, a kunoichi encontrou-se presa firmemente à cama, as molas do lamentável colchão afundaram facilmente embaixo de si.

Os feixes de luz que passavam pelas persianas percorriam todo seu tronco e estômago, destacando a palidez de sua pele suave.

Mas logo foram bloqueados pelo corpo de Sasuke se aproximando de si de repente, seu corpo posicionando-se habilmente sobre o dela, apoiando seu peso no colchão sobre os cotovelos. Sua outra mão estava entre seus corpos, afastando e puxando a calcinha para o lado afim de afundar-se em direção à entrada feminina.

* * *

><p>Ela queria estender a mão para tocar no rosto dele e dizer-lhe para parar ou diminuir a velocidade de seus movimentos – pois ela <em>era<em> virgem, afinal. Mas Sakura sabia que ele não pararia, mesmo se pedisse e para falar a verdade, queria isso tanto quanto ele.

A ponta quente e lisa de sua ereção encostou em sua entrada e com um grunhido selvagem, Sasuke enterrou-se de uma só vez dentro dela.

* * *

><p>O ar deixou seus pulmões no instante da penetração repentina.<p>

Ela esperava que doesse, mas não doeu. Havia apenas a sensação instantânea e quase que irresistível de ser tão completamente 'cheia' e aquilo foi uma sensação tão estranha que ela teve de se contorcer em baixo dele, tentando se acostumar com o desconforto. Sentiu como se fosse um navio sem âncora, como se precisasse de algo para agarrar-se, algo que estava momentaneamente escapando de si.

Percebeu que quando ele tirou sua ereção de seu corpo para somente colocá-la novamente, o movimento fora tão difícil quanto a primeira penetração. Sakura gemeu alto e angulou seus quadris para recebê-lo melhor, assim que sentiu a súbita onda de prazer oscilar através de sua pele devido à fricção áspera dentro de seu interior estreito.

Os quadris dele giraram sobre os dela novamente e desta vez a kunoichi seguiu seus movimentos, agarrando-se à parte de trás do pescoço dele enquanto gemidos involuntários de prazer escapavam por seus lábios, de forma alta e aguda.

Sakura podia sentir aquele hálito quente soprando vacilante em seu pescoço e ombro, enquanto a mão que não estava ocupada apoiando seu peso, deslizava gulosa pelas costas dela seguindo um caminho direto às suas nádegas, puxando-a com força contra seu membro a cada estocada.

* * *

><p>Sakura já estava no céu muito antes de ter um orgasmo.<p>

Saber que era Sasuke que a estava fazendo sentir-se dessa forma, enterrando-se tão profundamente e intimamente dentro de seu corpo, era um dos maiores triunfos de sua vida, levando em consideração que amou esse rapaz durante toda sua infância. E, esse era de fato um amor verdadeiro. Porque somente o _amor _poderia fazê-la sentir-se dessa forma. Somente o amor poderia perdoá-lo pelo que ele já tinha feito e, em seguida, fazê-la abrir os braços para recebê-lo sem mágoas ou julgamentos.

.

E o nó de prazer estava ficando cada vez mais apertado entre suas pernas, crescendo toda vez ele estocava forte contra ela. A velocidade dele estava aumentando e sua respiração já estava quase tão errática quanto à dela. Cada estocada arrancava um gemido de seus lábios e muito em breve ela poderia sentir aproximar-se do _precipício. _

E por isso precisava dizer.

- Eu te amo. - Sakura ofegou, estremecendo e contorcendo-se contra o corpo masculino. – Eu te amo tanto. Oh _Deus,_ eu te amo, por favor -_ por favor_ !

Nesse instante, a mão de Sasuke largou os quadris femininos para pressionar firmemente contra a boca de Sakura.

Ele não queria ouvir as confissões da kunoichi, isso não era da sua conta. No entanto, tal ato não as tornaria menos verdadeiras ou menos desconfortáveis para ele. E de repente, a kunoichi não se importava mais se ele a amava de volta ou não, porque aquele nó dentro de seu ventre explodiu numa onda violenta de prazer.

Sakura arqueou seu corpo, soltando um grito contra a mão masculina, seu corpo destroçando-se com a intensa carga prazer, era tão forte que sua mente parecia que iria derreter. Os quadris dela moviam-se sem descanso contra os dele, na tentativa de agarrar-se desesperadamente àquela sensação intensa e estendê-la ao máximo.

E durante aqueles breves segundos, tudo parecia perfeito.

.

* * *

><p>E foi então que encontrou-se cansada e derrotada, deitada de costas em uma cama com um rapaz que não se importava com ela. Um rapaz gemendo e arfando sobre seu corpo, buscando seu próprio prazer.<p>

Sasuke durou apenas mais alguns momentos antes que seu corpo ficasse rígido e seus quadris se enterrassem para dentro dela tão profundamente numa estocada final, tensa e firme. Sakura sentiu a umidade da liberação do prazer dele inundar seu interior e se perguntou como exatamente iria pedir à Tsunade, quando estivesse de volta à Konoha, pílulas anticoncepcionais, sem que esse rumor se espalhasse por todo o país do Fogo.

.

No momento em que Sasuke terminou, saiu de cima dela para deitar-se de bruços a seu lado, tentando recuperar o fôlego. O olhar dela foi atraído para a mão que descalçava em cima da barriga dele e Sakura notou tardiamente que ele nem sequer havia retirado as bandagens do braço. Ou sequer suas calças. Nem mesmo a calcinha dela.

O ato que deveria ser bonito e passional acontecera de forma asquerosa e cruel, uma mera troca de fluidos.

Parecia que, a intenção dele era bem clara: tão logo acabasse, Sasuke estaria a diversos quilômetros de si. Na verdade, ele estava apenas a alguns centímetros à sua direita, mas _emocionalmente_... Nunca estivera tão distante. E a kunoichi não conseguia pensar no que dizer agora. Eles haviam chegado tão próximo um do outro (fisicamente), no entanto tudo parecia igual.

Sakura sentia como se estivesse deitada ao lado de um estranho.

* * *

><p>Sexo era para ser feito por duas pessoas que se amam. Que se importam um com o outro e que gostariam de demonstrar tal afeto. Talvez no fundo de sua mente, ela pensara que se não poderia ter o amor dele – ao menos pudesse obter <em>alguma<em> coisa.

E justamente quando a kunoichi estava começando a pensar que tudo estava errado e fora de lugar, Sasuke semi sentou na cama, virando-se para fitá-la. Seus movimentos eram lentos e seus olhos estavam quase fechados, fazendo-a se perguntar se ele estava de fato sonolento ou quase dormindo.

O Uchiha se inclinou sobre ela, com os cotovelos apoiados em cada lado de seu corpo esguio.

E foi então que ele a beijou.

E por um momento, Sakura estava chocada demais para corresponder.

* * *

><p>A boca de Sasuke era ainda um terreno não explorado.<p>

A língua masculina fez seu caminho pelos lábios dela, mas ele ainda não obtivera resposta qualquer.

O mundo e o tempo linear pareceu parar naquele momento e tudo que restara era: Sasuke e o beijo dele.

Sakura não ousou questioná-lo sobre o beijo. E timidamente, correspondeu, movendo a boca no mesmo ritmo que a dele, deslizou as mãos e as enlaçou em volta de seu pescoço. Seus dedos dançaram, sem se dar conta do selo amaldiçoado em seu ombro esquerdo, mas ele não pareceu notar. Pois o beijo consumia a ambos e mesmo que fosse desajeitado e inexperiente, por um momento a _paixão_ estava lá para compensar todo o resto. Estava lá e nem mesmo Sasuke poderia negá-la agora.

Sakura poderia ficar assim para sempre, beijando-o por toda a eternidade, saboreando o calor dele e sentindo sua imitação de afeto.

Eles fizeram sexo há poucos momentos atrás, mas agora parecia que haviam feito amor.

E muito em breve precisariam de ar e o beijo terminaria tão abruptamente como tinha começado.

* * *

><p>A testa de Sasuke repousava sobre a dela, seu rosto um pouco afastado, como se estivesse tentando recuperar o fôlego. As mãos de Sakura enterraram no cabelo dele, abraçando-o, tentando puxá-lo cada vez mais para perto de si. - Vem pra casa comigo. – Haruno confessou baixinho, mas sem qualquer convicção real. - Basta voltar pra casa...<p>

Sua respiração voltou ao normal e depois de um momento, ele levantou a cabeça para olhar para ela. – Sakura... - suspirou, um sorriso com uma pitada de ironia brotando em sua face que Sakura podia jurar já ter visto antes.

Então, murmurou aquela palavra que quase a matou no passado. - Obrigado.

As lágrimas brotaram de suas jades espontaneamente e ela precisou fechá-las na tentativa de não deixar que rolassem por sua face. Sasuke a estava deixando de novo, exatamente da mesma maneira como antes. Palavras amáveis que desmentiam a enormidade do que ela havia oferecido a ele e que ele recusara.

Abriu os olhos para fitá-lo uma última vez e para sua miséria agridoce, viu-se fitando um par de olhos vermelhos.

A escuridão a cercou como um cobertor quente e reconfortante e a última coisa da qual tivera consciência era o calor da palma da mão dele sobre sua bochecha.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Quando ela acordou, ele já tinha ido embora.

Sakura não se importou em sentar-se e procurar por ele, Sasuke provavelmente já estaria bem longe, exatamente como o fizera antes. Por hora, provavelmente seria melhor simplesmente voltar para Konoha e relatar que se deparou com Uchiha Sasuke.

Mas ela sabia que não o faria.

Pois isso acabaria com Naruto. Saber que Sasuke tinha estado tão perto de Konoha e que tinha perdido outra chance de trazer seu amigo de volta. Acabaria com ele se descobrisse o que havia acontecido entre ela e o Uchiha...

Ela esperaria o sol nascer e voltaria para casa logo pela manhã.

Se Tsunade perguntasse por que chegou tão tarde, Sakura apenas diria que tinha feito alguns amigos pelo caminho e que foi convidada para uma festa ou algo assim. Nunca ninguém saberia o que tinha acontecido.

Ela manteria isso para si mesma.

Apenas mais um segredo para guardar dentro de seu coração.

.

* * *

><p><em>.<br>_

_Violaria todo o amor do qual sinto falta,_

_Jogando fora toda a dor que estou vivendo,_

_Assim você vai acreditar em mim,_

_E eu nunca mais poderei ser ignorada ..._

_.  
><em>

* * *

><p>Fim.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>NT:** Uhm... o que acharam?_

_Digam pra hime =)_

_**2N/T:** Essa fanfic é da mesma autora de The Window. (ela é ótima, não acham?)_


End file.
